Together
by thatguy8801
Summary: Bearing the immense weight of one's sins is an impossible task and yet some still strive to do so. Why do we undertake this incredible feat? Why must it be done alone?


Conflict. Almost a certainty in any place one may visit. At its core, conflict is simply a disagreement between two opposing perspectives. It can remain relatively small; a person disagreeing with another on how a daily task schedule should be divided and ran, a discussion on two interpretations of the same piece of art, and a variety of others in similar nature. Alternatively, conflict can be on a massive scale. A multitude of parties engaged in disagreement in an almost innumerable amount of individuals as well. The concept of conflict, one may argue, is almost innate. People are strong willed and fast to defend something that is valuable to themselves; almost to the point where it is fanatical.

One aspect of conflict that many may purposefully neglect is that of intensity. Grand conflicts are known for their violent and intense nature. Insurrection, revolution, massacre, war; all contain the greatest intensity and violence that is known to any sentient race. With these nefarious events, casualties will mount. Not just physical, but mental casualties will arise in such an event. War has no mercy. War consumes all who are close to it, combatant and non-combatant alike; no matter who they were and are now.

The box upon which Naofumi sat was a bit rough but not unlike anything he had dealt with previously. His daily living and operating experience upon which he had first arrived in this new land of Melromarc had been less than ideal, to say the least. However, he managed to adapt to his misfortunes and gained a crew he could be most reliant and dependent upon.

Naofumi cracked the smallest of smiles at the thought.

Had it not been for them, he wasn't sure where everything would be right now; how much chaos the waves would truly wreck.

The waves.

The waves were like any other conflict. That of two perspectives struggling for assertion of its own aspirations. The perspective Naofumi sided with was that of the world known to him. Yes, it was a world that had betrayed him and had nearly left him for dead, but it was also the world in which his only allies resided. He figured he should do everything in his keep it whole and as best as possible for them, even if the rest of it couldn't care any less if he did.

A small sigh escaped as he reminisced about the early days of his new life in the world of Melromarc. It wasn't ideal to say the least, but he had made do with what he had. He had managed to survive, and now quite frankly, thrive in his new life of a restored reputation. Naofumi had been thankful for the Queen and all she had done following her return back to the nation in turmoil.

Naofumi sighed and sat up on his little box, looking out to the castle courtyard. He watched his party members continue their training work with the resident noble woman, Éclair, and the old woman whose name Naofumi had not (and will not) bothered to learn. Filo, in her Filolial Queen form, happily bounded around the far side of the courtyard in a presumed exercise of stamina enhancement. Rishia, who was easily located by the high pitched and distressed "Fuee!" was nervously facing off the old woman who looked far too happy with whatever they were doing. The high cracking and clash of blades near the center grabbed Naofumi's attention to the graceful movements of Éclair and Raphtalia as the sparred one another. Sparks flew at contact, fluid bodies maneuvered around one another, each looking for an opening. Naofumi smiled, as he could see Raphtalia gain the upper hand, finally knocking the sword out of the hands of the tired noblewoman. They had recently returned from their adventure in the other world (for Naofumi it was the other, other world) and their levels had taken a hit and it was necessary for them to improve as much as they could following the challenge that was the Spirit Tortoise.

Their experience with the Spirit Tortoise had left them battered, to say the least. A cross world chase with former enemies to a new land and the distressing fight with a maniacal man hell bent on power. He had sacrificed much in order to further the plot he had in store; many of whom were from the previous world.

A great many had perished in the fight. The possessed Spirit Tortoise had trampled nations, killing an untold number as the multinational coalition repeatedly failed to hinder its movements. Naofumi had personally seen the capabilities of the megalith; he was familiar with the carnage that it left. He could still vividly see the vast number of bodies that lay upon the scorched earth that the Spirit Tortoise had once passed through. So many people that he failed to protect. If only he had been there sooner. If only-

Naofumi shook his head and sighed. He had trouble dealing with these sorts of things ever since their return. His short-term solution was training out of the capital grounds as long as he could his hands had bled, and he could no longer bear it anymore. Despite this, the thoughts and images still refused to leave his head, swirling and swirling until it was all that occupied.

The weight of the souls he failed were nothing like anything he had felt before. It was as if the lead feeling of dread, usually tucked deep away into the corners of his mind and heart, had finally broken through the dams and washed over his entire body; the feeling dragged him down further and further the more it festered in his core. How could he go on knowing of the many failures that had haunted him since the very first wave? What right did he have to be called a hero when all he had to do was protect and even then, he failed? What right did he have to be alive when so many had perished? No, there was no right for him to live while so many had died; there was no right to receive any of the goods life had to offer while so many cannot.

A strangled breath escaped him while his face contorted to a look of disgust upon himself. His already balled fist squeezed in a futile attempt to regain composure. His teeth were sore from the pressure created when he ground them. He then opened his fists, staring at the hands of a failure. They were rough, calloused, and caked with dark spots of mud and what he presumed to be dried blood; stained by the mistakes he had made.

_Hopeless,_ he thought. Worthless, pitiful, pathetic. Each and every life that was lost was on his hands and for him to bear. It was sole duty to guard and protect the people of this land, and he had failed to do that. Some shield hero he was.

He shot out of his reprieve as he then felt an oddly warm feeling snake around his waist. A gentle arm met with the other, completing the circuit and he was pulled back into the surface of yet another soft and warm object.

Bewildered, Naofumi looked above him to see the glowing profile of an angel. Her visage was partially shadowed in the glare of the sun, but he could make out her details. Raspberry red eyes filled with pure adoration were framed by flowing chestnut hair and by such a kind smile that the worry in his heart had melted away into warm feeling of content.

"Raphtalia?" he blinked away the painful sun glare to see the gentle smile widen. "What are you doing? Is Éclair looking for you?"

Raphtalia huffed. "We have finished for the day and so I went to look for you. I didn't have to look long at all since you were hiding out here on the side, Naofumi-sama." He felt her shift and squirm. "You also looked like you were not in the best of moods, so I-I wanted to cheer you up a little." He felt a shaky, but content sigh land on his head. _So warm_.

He pulled himself up, much to the disappointment of his companion. "I'm fine so don't worry about it, alright?" He looked over to meet her gaze only to have her look away, a red hue lighting her face.

"B-But Naofumi-sama," she tried to protest but was stopped by the overwhelming power that was a soft smile.

"Thank you, Raphtalia. But I'm alright." He then got up, leaving a bewildered Raphtalia.

Raphtalia shook herself and let out another huff. She reached out and sat down against the now unoccupied box, pulling a protesting Naofumi into her. He sat between her legs, head resting on her chest while she wrapped one arm underneath his and the other gently stroking his hair.

"Raphtalia, what are you doi-," he tried to interject but was interrupted.

"Naofumi-sama, please. I see how you storm out and don't return for hours. I see how you return, always tired and weary. I see torn up your hands get. I see how always lost in thought you recently get. I see how you grimace every time the Spirit Tortoise is mentioned. Please don't hold it in Naofumi-sama. Please, I can't take seeing you like this," she pleaded. Tears had begun to form, and he felt her tighten her grip, small tremors wracked her.

Naofumi froze. He had not expected her to crack like this. He started to deny her until he felt her face bury itself into the top of his head.

"Naofumi-sama, please. We promised to do this together. I want to do this together, no matter how hard it may be. Please don't leave me."

"Raphtalia," he breathed, a lump caught in his throat. He had indeed promised. And here he was breaking that promise. What kind-

As if she could read his mind, he felt her hand around his torso tighten. "Naofumi-sama please don't put yourself down anymore. Just please talk to me."

Naofumi felt a large weight release him, a long sigh escaped. He snaked a hand up to hers on his side and grabbed a hold. He squeezed and felt her lift her head up.

"I won't leave you behind. I just don't want to let you all down."

He heard her sigh and resume stroking his head. "Naofumi-sama, you will never let us down. You can't do everything on your own and you certainly can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try." Grimace. "But you're doing everything you can to put a stop to it all for the sake of everyone. I think that is already incredibly noble." He reached up with his empty hand to scratch behind her ears. A low hum emanated from her and she leaned into him. "We will keep moving on until we put a stop to the madness her."

He smiled and sighed. "Yeah, together."

She giggled. "Yes, Naofumi-sama. Together."

He squeezed her hand. He then shuffled around to face her. A soft "hm?" from her prompted him to smile. "Thank you, Raphtalia."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Her tail began to wag slowly. "Of course, Naofumi-sama! I'm always happy to- oh!"

She froze in shock when she felt him shift and a warm, soft, and very familiar feeling met her cheek.

"I-I, uh, I, ah N-N-Naofumi-s-s-sama!" She sputtered; words unable to form much to her embarrassment.

Naofumi moved back and averted his gaze. "Sorry, I forgot that you-," he was cut off by another warm and soft feeling upon his own lips. As quick as it came, it went away. A very red and very shy Raphtalia before him, looking away.

"No, Naofumi-sama, I welcome it actually," she muttered; gaze now locked to his.

Naofumi smiled, the first genuine one since he had returned. She matched his, pure, warm love radiating to him. He gave her hand, the one he had grabbed around his torso and held the entire time, a soft squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: Hello to you all! I'm not dead here I promise, school and other circumstances have been prevalent and I had a lot to take care of. I do hope you enjoyed! I have wanted to try my hand at angst for a bit now and I've been at this one for a while now so I hope the fruits of my efforts have paid off! I want to do more work for this great fandom so hopefully i get around more. But until next time, take care!**


End file.
